Music Drabbles
by Shiftress
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of songs. Each story is centered around one song. Involves all the Avengers. And lots of YouTube. Rated T for cursing and some innuendo. Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Primadonna

Primadonna

_~You can count on me to misbehave. Primadonna girl~_

Tony Stark does not giggle. He may snicker, laugh, or even snort, but he does not giggle. Which explains the team's shock in seeing him and Clint giggling like two schoolgirls. Natasha is the first to break the silence.

"Do we want to know?" With a few ending snickers, the men wipe tears from their eyes as they calm down. Tony pointed to the open laptop currently resting on top of the living room table. The only open browser was YouTube.

"Red, you have to watch this video. Even though it has minimum amounts of yours truly, it's hysterical! Whoever made this video, I will kiss them and give them ten thousand bucks." Circle time commenced.

The laptop had the glorified position in the middle of the table. Chairs and sofas had been pushed back to make room for everyone on the floor. Thor and Bruce sat cross-legged on the side. Poor Bruce was left to explain what the 'top of lap device' was and of the 'mythical Tube of You'. Clint sat right in front of the table, looking eagerly at the screen. Natasha had her head in his lap, the rest of her body sprawled out beside him. Meanwhile, Tony had situated himself in Steve's lap. Steve had wrapped his arms around Tony and put his chin on Tony's head.

Clint, being closest to the computer, typed in the video that he and Tony had been watching earlier. He clicked the link, grinning. Everyone was then able to see the title of the video: Loki – Primadonna. Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds started playing in the background while clips of Loki were played. Him in Stuttgart, him fighting the Avengers. The two SHIELD agents noticed some of the clips were of him in the Helecarrier.

_~Primadonna girl, yeah, all I ever wanted was the world. I can't help that I need it all, the Primadonna life the rise and fall~_

Tony and Clint were laughing again, albeit not as hard as before. Steve chuckled, and Natasha snickered. Thor was guffawing, his laughter shaking the glass windows. Bruce was shaking with silent laughter.

_~You say that I'm kind of difficult, but it's always someone else's fault~_

The video ended, and the group quieted the last of their laughter. Everyone, that is, except for Tony. He continued to laugh long after everyone else had finished. Natasha picked her head up, using Clint as leverage to look at the computer screen. She smirked. "Tony, there's one for you too!" Then it was time for everyone else to laugh at Tony's horrified expression.

This is my first 'story' so reviews are appreciated!

Also, the Loki video is real! The video is called Loki – Primadonna, and the creator is lokisprincess13.


	2. Little Lion Man

Little Lion Man

~Weep little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start~

Tony stared blankly at the wall in front of him, arms curled around his knees. He slowly rocked back and forth, gently thumping against the wall behind him. His body may have been in Stark Tower, but his mind was back in Afghanistan.

His head being dunked in the bucket of water. Screaming for help, only to be laughed at. Guns pointed at his face. Pain from the shrapnel in his chest. Pain from being bound too tightly to a chair. Pain from having his hair pulled, forcing his head back. PainPainPainPainPainPainPain…

"Tony, you there? It's Steve. Jarvis let me in, so you should be here. Right?" Tony snapped out of the flashback. Who? Steve. Steve was here. He'd be safe with Steve, right?

~Rate yourself and rake yourself. Take all the courage you have left~

Taking a deep breath, Tony uncurled from his ball, wincing as his muscles stretched after being in such a cramped position for so long. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he was standing, albeit shakily. "O-One sec, Cap!" Leaning heavily on the wall, Tony made his way to the bedroom door. He flung it open, nonchalantly trying to lean on it. He figured he couldn't stand without its support. Steve stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "Where have you been? Weren't we supposed to meet for coffee?"

~It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?"

Tony gave his signature smirk, but his eyes were pained. "Sorry, Capsicle. Totally forgot your Adonis self was waiting for me. Wanna try again next week?" Steve tilted his head, much like a Golden Retriever. "Tony, are you okay?" Tony kept smirking, but his mind was racing. Shit, Steve was fast. "Course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? You hinting at something, Spangles?"

Steve reached out his hand, cupping Tony's cheek. "Please, Tony. Please trust me. I care about you, Tony. Probably more than I should. So please just tell me!"

Tony broke. He buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck and sobbed. He cried out everything he kept bottled up, everything he had to hide from the world. And Steve just held him. He held Tony close, hugging him and murmuring his name. And that's when Tony knew he'd be safe. Steve would be there for him. Always.

/

The song is Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

I own nothing!


	3. Quiet the Mind

Quiet the Mind

~And there was hope behind the suffering joke~

A small room, covered in soft carpets. Scented candles in decorative holders, lighting the room with a dull glow. Bruce smiled. Perfect. Settling on his yoga mat, he slipped into a subconscious state.

The first thought is a few hours ago when he and Tony were joking in the lab. Discussing their 'Science Bros' ideas and each working on their own projects. Tony was also trying to convince Bruce that Hulking out wasn't all that bad. He needed to let go of the stress and become more used to the Hulk. Bruce just shook his head, a sad smile on his face. Tony, bless him, didn't understand. The Hulk only brought destruction. Nothing could change that.

~Hold back the fear, hold back the melancholy~

Bruce slipped into a different memory, which ended up being a series of memories. Holding hands with Betty. Betty, bleeding out on the ground because of him. Tony, laughing with him. Tony, not judging him. Last night's nightmare, Tony lying dead on the ground. Harlem broken around him, the Abomination dead on the ground. The Avengers, dead on the ground in front of him. The Avengers smiling around him, laughing. His friends, welcoming him and not judging him for what he is.

~Hold back the darkness, hold back the melancholy. It's a crime, quiet the mind~

Bruce drifted out of his semiconscious state. Stretching out his stiff limbs, he smiled. For once, he had found a place where he belonged.

/

Song is Quiet the Mind by IAMX

I own nothing!


	4. Gay Pirates

Gay Pirates

~This water is too salty for me to even drink~

Fury nearly did a spit-take. Every single fucking drink he tried this morning had a shit ton of salt in it. When he had commed Coulson to find the culprit, he found out that he was dealing with the same situation. Coincidence? Fury didn't think so.

~Yo ho Sebastian, let's go far away~

The next day, Fury found a ticket on his desk. For a cruise. What the fuck? Calling Coulson into his office, he read over the ticket. It was for a themed cruise. Coulson strode in, a ticket like Fury's on top of bundles of packages. Inside said packages were pirate costumes. Fury slammed his fist on the desk.

~Well I'm sick of being beaten~

Fury was determined to catch the pranksters. After enduring a week of pirate jokes, he was done. The final straw was playing the song Gay Pirates over the entire Helecarrier comm system. He was so angry that his face had turned red. It was quite the sight to see. After setting up even more cameras all over the Helecarrier and linking them to his computer, he felt satisfied. There was no way the jokesters could get around this much security. Fury's computer beeped, bringing a grin to his face. Caught them.

"Dammit Tony! I told you to watch the agents!" "Sorry Legolas, but one of them was a babe! Did you see his ass?" "No, not that I'd want to. I'm straight and have a girlfriend." "Ooh, good cover!"

Fury sighed. Should've known it'd be Barton and Stark. The two were thick as thieves. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

Both men went silent. Then Tony spoke up. "Find the Pirate Booty yet?" Coulson walked in, right on cue. "Both our offices are covered in Pirate Booty, sir." Fury gave into the impulse at long last. He facepalmed. Tony and Clint burst out laughing.

They weren't laughing so hard when they were stuck under house arrest for six weeks.

/

Song is Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis

I own nothing!


End file.
